Yadoya
| affiliation = | occupation = Landlady | jva = Rumi Hiiragi }} Yadoya is a character from the game, One Piece: Unlimited World Red. She is also the inn owner and landlady at the majority of shops in Trans Town. Appearance Yadoya is a young girl with fair skin, large brown eyes, and brown hair that is put in a bun in the back and has bangs. She has hair on the sides of her head that curl upwards. She wears glasses, a teal dress with a geometric pattern on the collar that has the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and brown sandals. She also wears a green tie and a brown and orange apron with a woven pattern on it. Personality Yadoya is a very brave girl who is willing to stand up against pirates to defend her town. She also has a strong belief in repayment, making the Straw Hat Pirates help her build new shops in Trans Town. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Yadoya has a great respect for Luffy, as he saved her from a group of pirates. Despite this, she still demands payment from the young pirate for his meals and for staying in her inn but is willing to let him pay off his debts through favors. Townsfolk Yadoya has a strong relationship with the people of Trans Town. Many of them are familiar with her troubled, lonely past and admire her personal strength. Yadoya also thinks highly of many of the townsfolk, even though she says the town's mayor can be unproductive. Pato Yadoya finds Pato to be quite cute. However, she also thinks he is peculiar, as she has never seen a talking raccoon before. Abilities and Powers As landlady, Yadoya has control over all shops in Trans Town and can sell and manage all of the items in the game. She also has some cooking ability that she gained while wandering the seas, exploring various cultures. History Past Yadoya traveled the seas alone for many years. At some point, Yadoya's boat came to Trans Town and where she set up her inn. Unlimited World Red When two pirates arrived in Trans Town and threatened Yadoya, she defended herself and told them to leave. Luffy arrived at the scene and defeated the two quickly, gaining Yadoya's respect. She then treated him to a meal, and he napped in her inn. To forgo the bill, Yadoya made a deal with Luffy to repay her with a favor. Later, Luffy and Pato headed to Punk Hazard to defeat some enemies, and Yadoya reminded Luffy that he had to still repay her. After their return, she also met Franky and Zoro, and, to repay her for forgoing Luffy's earlier inn bill, they helped her build a tavern for the town. Over the course of the events that follow, Yadoya met the rest of the crew and develops more shops and services that the Straw Hat Pirates can utilize. When Red arrived at Trans Town, he summoned many enemies who the Straw Hats defeated quickly. Pato attacked Red, who knocks him aside, alarming Yadoya. After Red ate a Devil Fruit, he grabbed Yadoya and sucked out her life force, leaving her in a decrepit and almost lifeless state. He eventually returned her life force after realizing that he made a mistake in abandoning Pato. Yadoya was last seen with the rest of the townspeople wishing the Straw Hat Pirates off. References Site Navigation ru:Ядоя fr:Yadoya Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:World Red Characters